Sejuta Mawar Untuk Roxas
by LunarMetacore
Summary: Terinspirasi dari sebuah iklan, bagaimana jika Roxas harus menembak Namine dengan syarat sejuta tangkai bunga mawar?/OOC, Garingness and some typo may occur...ga pinter buat summary . RnR please!


_**Sejuta Mawar Untuk Roxas**_

Kingdom hearts Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Square Enix and Disney own this game, not me, okay?

Ciahahaha, maaf atas ketidaksopanan author yang baru ini, saya seperti yang anda liat di nama saya, hehe, LunarMetacore. Ingin sekali menulis tentang fanfic ini karena terinspirasi dari iklan!

Warning: 68%**Garingness** disertai 32%_**Typo**_

Please enjoy it

-0-

Pagi yang senjang di twilight town (twilight bisa pagi juga lho). Mentari itu tengah hangat menikmati mandinya embun.

"Namine maukah engkau menjadi pacarku?" Teriak seorang bocah berambut pirang yang tegak-tegak di depan rumah besar.

"Aku ma..." Belum selesai, ucapan si gadis tadi dipotong oleh bapak-bapak berambut pendek yang make kumis palsu, mana lagi pegang kartu tarot lagi.

"Heh, pulang sana! Kalau kamu mau menembak putri saya...Bawakan sejuta tangkai mawar sana!" Si bapak tadi dengan seram dan tegasnya mengatakan hal yang mematahkan hati sang pemuda yang rambutnya pirang tegak-tegak itu. Kemudian pula si pemuda naik ke becaknya dan duduk dengan kecewanya.

-0-

Di lain kursi, teman sang pemuda, rambutnya juga tegak-tegak Cuma warnanya coklat. Langsung ngeluarin BB dari kantongnya, dan nulis tweet di akun kingdom Heartweet nya.

Ah, kasihan kali temenku disamping ini KH_Roxas_UntukNamine

Tiba-tiba sekali ada yang langsung mention balik tuh heartweet nya si Sora. Jauh di ujung the world that never was, seorang pemuda berambut merah membalas heartweet milik Sora, dan rambutnya panjang namun juga tegak-tegak!

Kita bantuin yuk! KH_Sora_LebaySelalu KH_OrganizationXIII KH_BBS_Community

Sfx: Yamko Rambe Yamko

Sora tergerak hatinya dan langsung OL besar-besaran! Membuat teman satu kampusnya dibuat mabok karena ulahnya yang satu ini.

"Eh, liat dong nih page, katanya 'Sejuta Mawar Untuk Roxas' tuh" Ucap seorang lelaki yang rambutnya perak memakai sweater dengan kerah yang ditegakkin. Dari satu menjadi ribuan jumlahnya yang datang. Kemudian ratusan ribu pula!

"Oi, Like oi!" Teriak mereka yang mendukung gerakan itu dengan sangat antusias. Kobaran api merajalela di kampus Twilight University, membara merah kayak kebakaran. Di kejauhan tempat yang amburadul itu ada sebuah konser dengan tema "Sejuta Mawar Untuk Roxas" yang dimeriahkan oleh sederet bintang artis dari Twilight Town itu sendiri, kayak Demyx, Xigbar, Xaldin, dan Laxeaus. Oh ya, lupa, mereka bukan grup band atau boy band, tapi pemain rebbana alias marawis!

Di jalanan ibukota mereka tersayang, Twilight town itu juga diadakan pembagian mawar gratis untuk pejalan kaki dan juga pengendara sepeda motor, untuk pengendara mobil harus bayar dong.

"Ini mawarnya pak! Terima kasih!" Teriak salah seorang gadis berambut biru yang cantik, manis, dan imut-imut dari kejauhan. Membuat yang lainnya kaget dan langsung ilfeel untuk ngambil mawar dari tuh cewek. Dibantu dengan kedua temannya, yang satu mirip kayak Roxas tapi busset dah mirip banget sueer...yang satu lagi tinggi kekar dengan rambut coklatnya yang menawan kayak coklat 500-an yang suka ada di warung itu.

"Ini bunganya mbak, tolong like page ini ya mbak...'Sejuta Mawar Untuk Roxas'..." Lanjut oleh sang pemuda yang bernama Terra, oh ya yang cewek tadi namanya Aqua.

"Kak, tolong ambil mawarnya, sekalian like page 'sejuta mawar untuk roxas'...terima kasih" Eh, ada yang unyuu, bukan, dia adalah Ventus, ya itulah dia yang tadi mirip Roxas buseet dah mirip banget sueer.  
>-0-<p>

Sfx: Apuse...jangan ah...Bunga terakhir

"Wuih dah banyak nih, oi Axel, Saix, ama Xemnas beli sejuta mawar noh di warung pinggir kota.." Kayaknya udah selesai ya? Sora kemudian meminta tiga orang tadi untuk membeli mawar di warung pinggir kota. Mereka hanya mengangguk dan langsung jalan ke warung pinggir kota.

-0-

3 menit kemudian sebuah truk raksasa muncul dari kejauhan ufuk barat, membawa jutaan bunga mawar yang siap sebagai syarat mutlak diterimanya Roxas untuk bapak si Namine.

"Stop! Dah disini, oi kalian bantu nih, satu orang satu mawar besok kumpul di depan rumahnya Namine!" Dengan semangatnya, Sora memerintahkan seluruh pasukan dari kampusnya untuk mengambil dan datang pada esok hari di depan rumah Namine!

"IYA!" 999.998 orang berteriak dengan kuat dan semangat, kembali mengobarkan api yang tadinya sementara padam.

-0-

Paginya di rumah Namine, Roxas yang mengetahui hal itu segera mengambil sekuntum mawar merah dari becak.

"Gimana, dah siap Rox?" Tanya Sora yang agak sedikit gugup kepada Roxas.

"Iya nih, gue gugup banget, gue mulai ya...?" Roxas akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai serangan.

"Ok dah, oi semua pada siap ya!"

"Iya!" Semua orang yang dibelakang menjawab serentak mengikuti aba-aba yang akan dikeluarkan Sora nanti.

-0-

Sfx: Bunga Terakhir

_Bunga terakhir_

"Namine, Maukah engkau menjadi pacarku!"

_Menjadi satu kenangan yang terindah_

"Iya aku mau!"

_Sebagai satu tanda cinta untuknya_

Si bapak tak bisa mencegah serangan Roxas kali ini, membuatnya memainkan kumis dengan kesalnya.

Dan, pada akhirnya pula Roxas dan Namine menjadi sepasang kekasih.

5 tahun kemudian mereka menikah dan dinaungi 5 orang anak yang masing-masing nantinya akan disekolahkan di 5 sekolah yang berbeda.

-End-

Gimana!  
>Pasti Garing dan ga bagus huhuhuhu, berhubung udah malem otak saya selaku author pun ikut error. Eh, mohon reviewnya ya.<p>

Please do it: Read and Review, Thanks!


End file.
